Not Alone
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Simon doesn't like sleeping by himself, so he sneaks into Raphael's room and tries his best not to get caught, but he's not as stealthy as he thinks.


**Not Alone.**

* * *

It's not something Simon wanted to ask. He was too uncomfortable with everyone and sure Raphael tried to teach him the basics of living with a bunch of vampires. Even when to avoid some at certain times if he didn't want to get picked on, he also told him where the blood was. It was the end of that conversation and Simon decided to hole away in his new bedroom.

It was nice, spacious, and a bit much for his tastes. He thought of Clary and he did text her to see what she was doing, but she complained it was three in the morning and too message her later. Another thing Simon was dreading since becoming a vampire. The sun. He didn't think it could burn him, but he was wrong and all the mythology and stories on vampires were right.

Rolling on his side, his entire bed was empty. Not like he was going to bring someone over, the others would think he brought a snack ' _home'_. Home. That was another indicator that he was getting to close to the hotel and to its occupants. He didn't want to accept it, but eventually it did. It also didn't mean he had problems sleeping by himself, he just liked.. Sleeping with Raphael.

It started early and ended too early. Raphael kept his distance after that makeshift and later on became more bitter towards Simon about the sleeping arrangements. There were also moments when Simon thought maybe Raphael liked sleeping with him too but he had to be a leader… not whatever was between him and Simon, not like there was anything between them.

And he knows he's about to do something stupid because of that. Crawling from his bed, he slips out from his room and manages to escape the notice of the other vampires that are still awake and stood before Raphael Santiago's bedroom door.

If he had a working heart, it'd be flipping out in his chest as he grabs the knob and hopes half-heartedly that Raphael is somewhere else. He enters the room and quietly closes the door behind him. The room is spread out, wider than his own bedroom, the wardrobe holds better clothes and the bed is larger with plush pillows and soft blankets, but what he's more eager about is the occupant lying in the bed itself.

With a deep, shuddering sigh, he meanders across the room to the bed and grabs the blankets and crawls underneath. He closes his eyes, and before he could fully immerse himself into the softness, a hand drags underneath the covers and grabs hold of his wrist.

Simon yelps, trying to pull back out of instinct, only to slacken his arm when he spots two brightly glowing eyes staring at him. "What are you doing?" he asks in a low voice that practically makes Simon melt inside.

"I.. Uh.. couldn't sleep."

"Really?" Raphael asked, sounding unconvinced, he does loosen his grip on Simon's wrist, but not enough for Simon to pull away. "And you came to me for what reason?"

Simon swallows the spit building up in his mouth. He didn't exactly like whenever something bothered him that Raphael always seemed to be the answer. That he trailed behind him, even now, he just crawled into his bed like a child.

"N-Nothing… I was bored and figured you were awake," Simon said, trying to pull his wrist back.

"So you got in bed with me to see if I was awake?" Raphael asked, and Simon knew he was amused by the turn of events he placed himself in. "The others are awake, go bother them." He finally let go of Simon's wrist and rolled over.

Simon stayed still, his breathing caught in his throat and he almost took the proposition to leave and head back to his room. Except he didn't want to lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling until the sun came up.

So he decided to stay quiet enough for Raphael to forget his presence. Except it didn't last long when Raphael rolled over, grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him closer.

"Now.. what are you doing?" Simon asked, his teeth clenching to keep the fear from running his mouth.

"It's strange for you to stay quiet," Raphael said, low against his ear, he pulled Simon until he laid partially on his side. "Even when this is the only time when you aren't speaking your mind. Are you that bored in your room to seek my company."

Simon squirmed but felt Raphael's nails digging into his skin hard enough to penetrate. He groaned, one hand holding onto Raphael's shoulder, the other gripping the pillow. They stayed this way for awhile, silent and if Simon had a beating heart, it'd be pulsing quite frantically right about now.

He tried to get into a more comfortable position, but with Raphael holding his arm and their bodies practically meshed together. He knew his luck was going to run out when Raphael loosened his grip and turned his head to glare at him.

"Quit squirming."

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat. "This is a very large bed… there's a lot of room…"

Raphael grunted. "There's also a lot of room on the floor, so if you don't want to be demoted to that, shut up and sleep."

Simon frowned and leaned his head on Raphael's shoulder and closed his eyes. He hadn't expected Raphael was up to sleeping together again, since they stopped several weeks ago, Rapael was constantly pissed off and they always kept thier space, but this wasn't like those times.

For a moment, Simon figured Raphael was teasing him, so he opened his eyes and was about to shift. Raphael wound his arm around Simon's waist and turned slightly on his side so that Simon was pinned against him but more firmly and without any attempt to slither away if Raphael fell asleep.

"If I knew you were going to be a cuddle monster.."

Raphael's chin dug into the top of his head and a growl rumbled from his chest to his throat. "Simon. If you don't shut up…"

Simon heard the threat, felt it freeze the room. So he clenched his teeth together and managed to wrap his arm - that wasn't pinned between their bodies - around Raphael's. His hand was shaking, but he ignored it until he settled it on Raphael's side.

By the evening, Simon woke up alone. He wasn't entirely surprised by this turn of events, last night changed his perspective on being surprised. But he couldn't change the disappointment he felt when he reached for someone that wasn't there and rolled over and glanced around the empty room.

He was about to crawl out of the bed when the door opened and Raphael stalked in holding a glass of blood. He looked at Simon, brow raised at the way Simon was a foot from meeting the ground.

"Where are you going?" Raphael asked as if it was the most normal thing to say when Simon felt cold and hollow, the way a vampire should feel. Except he was sure it was loneliness and a small bit of pining that was finally reaching the surface of his mind.

Simon didn't hold back, he didn't move with hesitation, not like last night when he went searching for Raphael. Instead he was a blur of motion and grabbed Raphael's shoulders, the elder vampire seemed to have realized this and clutched the glass so he wouldn't drop it. He wouldn't have minded when Simon kissed him full on the mouth.

Starved. That was Simon Lewis. His body was hot, burning and Raphael was cold and everything he needed to finally balance himself out. His heart cracked when he felt Raphael pull away, not suddenly but enough to hold back Simon with a smile as he raised the glass.

"Drink and then we can go back to.. Whatever it is we're doing."

"Kissing," Simon said, out of breath, smiling so wide and taking the glass from Raphael's hand. His heart slowly mending, whatever pressure he felt before was gone and replaced with need.

Raphael nodded. "Yeah. Kissing, cuddling, the only things that can make you shut up."

Simon laughed lightly before downing the drink and throwing the glass to the side, ignoring Raphael's glare and pulling him in for another kiss.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **authors notes:** _This came randomly. Also, I learned that Raphael is asexual, not canon in the series or whatever, but by the author, although I wouldn't mind him or Simon being Demi or Pan. But oh wells. I'm not going to make my fics of them too explicit because of his asexuality, I don't want to offend anyone. :/_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of The Mortal Instrument series._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
